


Magic Fingers

by ArmaniWorks



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Massage, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmaniWorks/pseuds/ArmaniWorks
Summary: Poor Sabrina has had a terrible day, but luckily for her, Star has just the idea in mind to make her aches and pains fade away.





	1. Sabrina

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie, I really love this series, but it was one of the first I'd written and looking back at it now it's actually awful. It's high on the list of stories I want to rewrite and improve on. Sadly, I don't have the time to do it now, but soon... very soon.

Sabrina didn’t know how she got into such an awkward situation, laying on a long table in Star’s bedroom in nothing but a green two-piece bikini and fidgeting as if she were waiting in a dentist’s office. The day had started off at school like usual, with someone opening a door right into her face and taking a spiral nosedive from there. By the end of fifth period, she was counting the number of bruises and cuts on her body just to distract herself from crying. It was a normal day for her, being life’s bad joke, at least until Star Butterfly decided to poke at her. Literally at first, causing the poor brunette to yelp as she inadvertently poked at a bruise.

She had apologized quickly enough, noting that she had seen her throughout the day and seen just how she had taken a tumble down a set of stairs, yet got up like it was nothing. Apparently, the princess admired that sort of perseverance, yet chastised her on the fact that she wasn’t taking care of herself properly. A lot of what Star was saying flew over Sabrina’s head, a lot of it having to do with some of the places and creatures her and Marco had visited and fought along the time they had spent together. It wasn’t until she started into what they did afterward that she really caught Sabrina’s attention, her body tensing up as Star started talking about how they would reward and care for each other after intense fights with things like meals and movies and light massages.

The way that Star’s own cheeks brightened at how Marco would use the downtime to care for even her light scratches and wounds made the teenager’s heart tighten. She acted so nonchalantly about their bond, it was almost unfair; Sabrina wanted to experience that kind of relationship with someone, even for a moment in her life, she wanted someone to care for her and tend to her like she were the only person that mattered…

“Oh! Why don’t I have him take care of you tonight?” The princess’ eyes brightened at the idea, slamming a fist into her open palm at the sheer brilliance.

Sabrina’s brain literally froze up at the suggestion, unable to process her question properly, her mind taking every single possible pathway available and coming to a stop before her imagination could run away with itself. “I-I couldn’t do that! Aren’t you two-”

“Oh, don’t say no!” Star pleaded, taking Sabrina’s hand in her own. “Besides, you haven’t really lived until you’ve had Marco’s magic fingers go to work.” She wiggled her fingers in what was more comical than magical, yet Sabrina wouldn’t have seen any of it.

She was lost in her private fantasy, imagination running wild with the kinds of things she would read in bed, with the covers drawn and her legs crossed. The thought of him touching her in such an intimate way, relieving her of the aches and pains that her body acquired throughout the day… she wasn’t someone rich or magical or even close to being cool, she was merely the klutziest girl in school. Her breath became short, anxieties bubbling up until-

Sabrina clenched her eyes shut, shooting up from her seat and bringing her hands to her chest, fingers tight along her breast to hold what little embarrassment was left inside of her. “Star, I don’t think I can do this!”

“Oh, don’t say that…” Star leaned back on the plush king-sized bed, an arm outstretched towards the brunette to point out the obvious. “… after all, you’re already here and ready.”

Sabrina’s whole body locked up and dilated, only just realizing that her hands weren’t pressing against the cheap fabric of her usual cheerleader outfit but were instead cushioned against the soft plush of the puffy white robe wrapped around her lithe frame. What brought more alarm was the fact that she could **feel** it against her skin… a vast **majority** of her skin… she wasted no time in turning away from the princess and pulling her robe open, revealing the unbearable truth that the only thing she was wearing was a soft orange bikini, her mind only slightly lingering on the fact that it was far more comfortable than any of her other unmentionables and more-so on the fact that…

**“When did you change me!?”** Her voice came at just above speaking level, belaying the fact that she was pulling her arms around her in alarm. 

Star merely shrugged, her wand just barely hanging from her other hand. “Well, I asked you before about this and you just kept staring at me with this far-off look and muttering something like _**‘Oh Marco, we’re too young for this’**_ or something like that.” She mimicked her friend, taking on a starry-eyed expression that brought a flush to Sabrina’s cheeks. “So I dragged you through the rest of the classes and back home. As for these cushy robes… just a little zappy-zap and there you go.” The wand spun in her hands like one would a handgun, the Mewman bringing it to her lips and blowing at imaginary smoke coming from its head.

“Oh… is that all?” Sabrina chuckled nervously. “Well, maybe I should just g-”

“Star? Are you girls ready in there?” A male voice called from the other side of the bathroom door, giving the auburn Earthling reason to jump in place.

“Oh god… is that-?”

“Yeah, come on in, Marco.” Star shouted, raising her arm towards the door as if presenting a prize and puffing her cheeks to see that her roommate was wearing nothing more than a tight black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. “Hey, you’re not wearing the thing I gave you!”

“No Star, I’m not wearing the speedo.” Marco deadpanned, placing a bottle of oil and a canister of something-or-another on the empty space of the table beside Sabrina.

“Well, poo.” the princess huffed, half-in-jest. “You never let me have any fun.”

“Yep, I’m just a big party pooper.” The words betrayed the mirth in his voice, turning to face Sabrina and crossing his arms as he made eye contact with the brunette. “I take it you got dragged into this as well?”

She could only nod in response, eyes wide as she couldn’t seem to find the words to give him. He gave her a warm smile and Sabrina found it harder to breathe, the little hitches reminding her that this wasn’t a dream.

“Yeah, I figured… look, if you’re not comfortable with this, you don’t have to do it. It’s not exactly something that y-”  
  
“No!” The word came as a surprise to both of them, bringing a hand to her mouth as she tried to calm down and regain control of herself. “I-I mean, I don’t mind it… **I want to do this**.”

Marco nodded, cracking his fingers and stretching himself out. “Alright, if you’re okay with this… do you want to leave the robe on?”

Sabrina looked to her friend, blushing at the words that the blonde was mouthing at her. “I think… I’ll take it off.” Marco turned to look at her, eyes wide before regaining his composure.

“O~kay, just… take off your robe and lie face-down.” He gave her the courtesy of not watching, manners dictating that he not look upon the fact that Star’s magic bikini showed that Sabrina had quite the figure for her age, despite her lack in posterior. “I’m going to go slow, okay, so just tell me if I’m doing something you don’t like.”

Sabrina lay on her stomach, tension causing her to shiver in anticipation, looking to the princess whom seemed resigned to watching from her place on the bed. She let her legs swing back-and-forth as Star lay on her stomach, flashing her friend a wink and a smile and a sideways thumbs-up of reassurance. Taking a deep breath, Sabrina tried to clear her mind and relax.

_“There’s no reason to worry, Sabrina.”_ The thought echoed in her mind, _“Star asked Marco to do this for me and he said yes; he wants to do this for me… he cares for me, just like Star does.”_ She exhaled, feeling a chill pass through her body as she tried to let go of her doubts and worries. _“They’re my friends, they both care for me… all I have to do is trust them and they’ll take good care of me.”_


	2. Marco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina’s massage starts off well, but Star obviously has other plans…

“O~kay, just… take off your robe and lie face-down.” Marco Diaz cracked his fingers, watching as Sabrina slowly laid on her stomach. He knew that the poor girl was probably breeding butterflies in her stomach, trying not to throw up as she waited for him to apply his fingers to her body. It had taken quite a bit of courage for the poor brunette to have asked for his care… or so Star Butterfly had told him, but the teenager knew better than to trust the entirety of Star’s words, knowing that Star probably had dragged the accident-prone girl to his estate for ‘noble’ reasons.

“C’mon Marco, let’s see those magic fingers in action!” The Princess cheered, rocking back and forth as she chewed on her bottom lip. “Don’t hold back one little bit!” Putting herself on the edge of the bed, Star wiggled her hips, showing off the light curves that her bikini hugged tightly to. She ignored her best friend’s eyeroll, letting legs swing back-and-forth as she watched the teenager cover his hands with massage oil, eyes twinkling with mischievous delight as he worked the liquid in-between his fingers and stretched the digits outwards.

“Any particular reason that you’re wearing a bikini as well, Star?” Marco raised an eyebrow, unsure of where to look at as she had let the robe slip off her body to reveal a body made supple and toned by years of combat and acrobatics. “You know I’m supposed to be massaging Sabrina tonight, right?”

The princess cooed, turning over onto her backside. “I know, but that doesn’t mean you can’t make time for your best bestie afterward?”

Marco rolled his eyes. “I’m going to go slow, okay? So just tell me if I’m doing anything that makes you feel uncomfortable.” He muttered, looking at his subject’s skin and grimacing slightly at how her body was covered with various scars and bruises. Letting some of the oil on his hands drip onto Sabrina’s backside, Marco watched as the girl shivered at the suddenness of the scented oil beget goosebumps. “I’m just going to let you get used to the feel of this, alright?”

Sabrina’s body arched slightly and Marco placed his hand on the small of her backside to try and put her at ease. “M-Marco? What’s this stuff you’re using again? I’m kinda allergic to jasmine and vanilla and-”

“You don’t have to worry, it’s totally safe.” He mused, fingertips pushing at the tender flesh and working the oil into her body. “This is some special stuff that Star brought back from Mewni. Perfectly safe on the skin.” Marco began to rub at her shoulders, feeling her stiff shoulders fighting back as he pressed firmly against her.

There was some resistance as Sabrina moaned, unwillingly pushing her body against her masseuse’s palms, a long moan echoing from between her lips as Marco worked hard at the kinks and pains of his friend’s body. His hands rotating in light circles, he worked feverishly at some of the darker scrapes and bruises, pressing the liquid deep in and watching how it slowly reacted to the blemishes on her skin.

“W-what are you doing to me?” The brunette moaned, twisting in place and letting her tongue wipe around her upper lip. “It feels **really good**.” She was unable to resist curling in pleasure, the bikini hugging her bottom and riding up in such a tantalizing manner.

“Like I said earlier, it’s a special oil from Mewni, it’s meant to help heal wounds and bruises. It’s how we keep coming back from all of our adventures and barely have much of a scratch to show for it.” Marco smiled, feeling his hands growing warmer as he worked the liquid. “We should really try to get some extra for you to take home, I know you could really use some.” He watched, enjoying the way that his friend was practically melting in his arms.

“Psst, Marco.” Star whispered, unable to stay in place any longer, chewing firmly upon her wand and letting drool drip down along the large base. “You should totally play around with her. Go on, go on!”

Her friend looked back with arched eyebrows, trying to keep focused on the work and care of his charge. “Star! I can’t do something like that to her, she’s our friend!”

“She’s totally into you, though, don’t you want to show her a good time?” Marco gave a light growl, pressing his thumbs into Sabrina’s shoulder blades and ignoring the popping sounds that came. “C’mon, just give her a little lick. You know you want to…”

  
  
“Star, for the last time, I’m not going to-” He wasn’t ready for Star’s magic, a flick of her wand causing his hand to glide down Sabrina’s backside and gripping firmly at her buttocks. The brunette sat up in place, moaning in shock and surprise as Marco squeezed at her plush bottom, mouth hanging open and looking back and forth from his friend to his roommate. “Why did you do that?” Marco hissed at his friend, trying to keep his cool as Star winked to her bestie.

“Marco~?” Sabrina moaned, looking back at her masseuse and trying not to flex her butt underneath his firm grip. “You… you’re touching me~?”

“What? Oh GOD.” His eyes bulged, realizing that he hadn’t yet removed his hand from her person. “ Yeah, yeah I can just… lemme do that now, I-” For whatever reason, Marco couldn’t bring himself to take his hand away, moist fingers caressing at the bikini bottom and trying desperately not to let his wandering digits slip underneath Sabrina’s undergarments.

“Why keep the truth from her any longer, Marco?” Star teased, her tongue poking out from between moist pink lips and running them over with a fervor. “You’re totally into her. Don’t try to hide it any longer.” Both Earthlings looked to the Mewman with varying expressions, Marco shaking his head with a look of conflicted worry while Sabrina stared at Star with confusion. “Don’t you wanna just pull her close and put your lips on hers?”

“Star!” Marco wailed, sliding his hand off of Sabrina’s bottom and clenching fingers into a fist. “I told you before, I’m not trying to-”

“You really like me?” Marco and Star looked to their guest, enraptured with the fact that she was staring at Marco with child-like wonder. “Is that why you invited me here? Because you wanted to-”

“Nooo, that’s not what Star meant, Sabrina! I mean, I like you but I mean, there’s not-I mean I can’t really-”

“What did she mean by that, then?” She rotated in place, sitting up on the small table that had been set up in the middle of the room, dreamy eyes fixated on Marco. “Do you… like me, Marco?”

“I-no, I-uhhh… “ The male of the group looked back and forth between his two friends, trying to decide on his best choice of action. “I mean, I **like** you and-” His words were caught in his throat, unsure of what to do. “I mean you’re totally pretty and smart, you always do your best and-and I’m going to shut my mouth now.” Marco’s mouth clamped shut as Sabrina’s eyes lit up in awe, her mouth hanging open as Star’s expression was the definition of pure electricity.

“Ohhh… this is a dream, I mean, no one’s ever said anything nice to me before.” Her voice trembled with joy as she twisted around to face her masseuse, bringing a trembling hand to her breast and pushing the bikini top tighter against her body. “Do you really mean it?”

“Of course I do, I wouldn’t tell you if I-” Marco’s confession was cut off by the heavy breathing of the blonde attached to his shoulder, feeling her chewing on his shoulder and whispering incoherent nothings into his neck. “Is there something you want to tell me, Star?”

Star’s voice trembled with energy, raking her teeth along his skin. “Kiss her, Marco. Do it, do it, do it.” Her eyes had taken on the appearance of hearts, the same terrifying expression on her face that he had seen when the girl had gone through Mewberty only a few weeks ago. “Show her your affectio~n and give her some suga~r-”

“Star, I don’t want to ruin a good thing here. I mean, we’re already here and we should try to take things slooo~” The teenager had been so distracted by his roommate’s eagerness that he had missed Sabrina crawling along the table towards him. “S-sabrina?”

“Can I… can I kiss you, Marco?” The teenager stared transfixed into his eyes. “Just a little one… would you mind?” Sabrina placed a hand on his chest, lips parted as she slowly closed the distance between them. “Just one… little… kiss…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Twitter, if you want to keep up with updates and information!


End file.
